


My Lord, My Love

by Sparahstarbuck



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Iokath, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, War for Iokath Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparahstarbuck/pseuds/Sparahstarbuck
Summary: Quinn finally gets to see his wife again, and he's determined not to back out this time. No matter what happens when she sees him, he is ready for it.





	My Lord, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion of the reunion between Quinn and my female Sith Warrior, Maelgro, from the War on Iokath! Most of the dialogue is pulled straight from the game, but I added some lines here and there! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you enjoy! I'll probably edit it a bit still, but I just wanted to put it out there for everyone!
> 
> "Star Wars: The Old Republic" and all its characters belong to BioWare, LucasArts, and Electronic Arts.

Malavai Quinn did not consider himself to be a nervous man. Thriving in the Empire required a delicate balance of confidence and respect when one was not blessed with the gifts of the Force. He had made a point of never showing his true feelings when doing work within the Empire. However, standing under the steady gaze of Lana Beniko, he had to work to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"As I stated to the guards, I have come to deliver a message to the Alliance Commander from Empress Acina of the Sith Empire,"

He waited as she looked him over with an unreadable expression, knowing full well that the Sith could see past his calm façade easily and tell that he was both terrified and thrilled at the prospect of meeting her Commander. A small, unsettling smirk played at one corner of her mouth as she responded.

"The Commander seems to be a popular woman today. Although," the smile vanished as she continued and she levelled him with a steely look, "Are you positive it is a message and not, say, an assassination you have been tasked with, Major?”

Quinn was not at all surprised that the former head of Sith Intelligence had been told of his past betrayal. He knew that she was completely within her rights to question his loyalties and motivations, and that she meant to protect Maelgro from any unnecessary dangers. Beniko was one of the Commander’s most trusted advisors, and that she took her role so seriously was something that he respected. Still, being reminded of that painful memory felt like a kick to the stomach. Quinn closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before responding.

"I assure you, my lord, I mean her no harm. And as you are evidently aware, I would not stand a chance against her if I did,“

The blonde sith seemed to mull over his reply before nodding, her expression softening ever so slightly.

"Of course. Unfortunately for you the Commander is elsewhere at the moment although she should be arriving presently. I would ask you to wait with the representative from the Republic until she does,"

Motioning for Quinn to follow, she began walking at a brisk pace to what appeared to be the Alliance war room. There, being watched as carefully by guards as he was, was another woman in full Republic battle armour. As Beniko busied herself at a console, pouring over information on the war effort, Quinn strode past the Republic soldier with little more than a curt nod before standing at a window and gazing out at the Iokath landscape. So, somewhere out there the Commander of the Eternal Alliance, his wife, was on her way to this stronghold. If he was being fully honest with himself, he appreciated the momentary pause before facing her again, however he hoped that it would not be too long before her arrival. He did not want to let his nerves get the best of him yet again, especially now that Empress Acina was depending on him. He had let only himself down when he had faltered on Dromund Kaas, choosing to remain in his offices, trying to lose himself in his work instead of reaching out to her. If he failed to follow through this time, not only would he not be able to live with himself, but Acina would make sure that he would not have to for long.

"Commander!" Lana Beniko's voice broke through his thoughts, shaking him from his reverie, "Welcome back to Iokath,"

"I'm glad you're safe, Lana. What's the latest?" A smooth voice drifted to his ears that he hadn't heard anywhere but in dreams for years. Closing his eyes, he steeled himself for what was to come.

"The war's heating up with each passing minute," Beniko replied evenly before being interrupted by another familiar voice belonging to the spy, Theron Shan.

"You didn't tell us you had company," 

Quinn finally turned to face the room and caught his breath. There she stood, beautiful and dangerous as ever. The past years had been hard for her, he had heard the reports, but she carried it with power and grace. He barely heard the Republic Captain introducing herself, he was so distracted at the sight of his wife after so much time. 

"It's an honour to meet you, Commander," Captain Dorne murmured with what he considered only barely suitable respect before he stepped forward, cutting off any more bootlicking she could do.

"You're looking more potent than ever, my lord,"

In an instant, Quinn was captured in the amber gaze of his wife’s eyes. He had thought countless times of what it would be like to stand in her presence again, but nothing could compare to the real woman. 

“Quinn? Is that you?” 

“In the flesh.”

He wasn’t sure what to expect from her; she had never been a predictable woman. Perhaps she would strike him dead in an instant for daring to come near her, or maybe she would still care for him as she once had. Before he had time to really worry himself with the outcome of their reunion, Maelgro spoke again, surprise and even affection barely concealed in her voice.

“I never thought I would see you again!”

Relief washed over him, although he fought against showing it, especially in front of a slightly confused Dorne who was looking between the two of them with an unusual interest. In any other situation, he would have gladly taken her into his arms and refused to let go, but not in their current company.

“The feeling is mutual, my lord, but perhaps we can save the displays of affection for a more private setting?”

“After the war, preferably,” Dorne’s voice rang out from behind him, and he swallowed the urge to strike her when she continued, “I’m on a time-sensitive mission.”

It appeared that both the Empress and Supreme Commander wished to speak with Maelgro, and as she expertly managed the holo conference between the two sides, Quinn found he could stand back again for a moment and breathe a sigh of relief. The part which had haunted his waking hours and dreams in equal measure was done. He had seen her, spoken with her again. This was not just some elaborate nightmare where he would watch as she disappeared into thin air moments before he tried to speak to her again. This was reality, she hadn’t died on Darth Marr’s ship as so many had tried to make him believe.  
When the Commander decided to remain allied with the Empire, the ensuing chaos threw him from his thoughts again and into action. He watched as she quickly made plans to counter the Republic’s attack and was surprised when she suddenly turned back to him.

“Quinn, I need you here, defending my base. We’ll catch up soon, I promise,” 

He wasn’t keen on watching her leave so soon, but he nodded, hardly taking his eyes from her as he responded, “I’ll hold you to it, my lord. Come back safely,”

The ensuing battle was a blur as Quinn fought with a passion and energy that he had almost forgotten he possessed. He would not let Maelgro down, and would do everything in his power to do as she had asked. Whenever he could, he would check up on her progress, preferring to stay close to Beniko as he was sure that she would keep the closest tabs on his wife. The battle itself went mostly without incident, however he couldn’t help but clench his jaw whenever he heard her grunt in pain or call for assistance.  
He had been called away to organize arriving Imperial reinforcements when the news arrived that the Commander had been seriously injured while dealing a devastating blow to the Republic. By the time the news had reached him and he had found his way back to the war room, Maelgro was once again on her feet and speaking to Acina about the continuing war effort. Relieved to see her intact, he approached her before any nerves could return to rear their ugly heads. 

“Excuse me, my lord,”

Maelgro turned to face him and his breath caught again. Her eyes were alight with the adrenaline of battle and she gave him a smile. The others in the room excused themselves as he approached, still feeling as if this couldn’t quite be real. When they were finally alone, she spoke.

“It’s been a long time, Quinn.”

“Too long,” He agreed, before continuing on to his explanation of what had happened over the past five years as they walked through the room together.

“After you disappeared, I spent months on the hunt. Minister loran even heard about my crusade and ordered me to call off the search. He wanted the Emperor’s Wrath to ‘stay missing’”  
At the mention of Lorman, her expression morphed into a strange mixture of disgust and amusement, but she allowed him to continue.  
“Naturally, I refused… and found myself in Imperial prison. I was locked away for years - until Empress Acina pardoned me shortly before you retired the poor Minister.”

“Yet you still remained in hiding,” she interjected as she stopped walking, her confusion apparent. Quinn continued for a few steps, contemplating how to best word his feelings.

“I actually tried to approach you once. When you visited Acina on Dromund Kaas. But I lost my nerve…” He turned to face her again, swallowing a plethora of emotions, “I worried you’d fallen out of love with me.”

It was apparent that the honesty of his confession had surprised her and he watched as she thought over his words. Even if she decided that she didn’t love him anymore, he knew that he would care for her for the rest of his days. Fighting the urge to reach out and touch her deep crimson cheek, to pull her into his arms and never let go, he waited for her response. After what felt like an eternity, she spoke,

“I love you, Quinn. I always have, and I always will,” she stepped forward, reaching out for his hands. Barely able to contain his feelings, he murmured in response,  
“I love you too, my lord,” before leaning in to finally press his lips to hers. She was warm and smelled of battle and spices, and his heart soared as he held her. Too soon, she pulled away gently, her gaze fixed over his shoulder and he turned to see that they were no longer alone. 

Before returning to his duties, he shared a smile with her. He knew now, without a doubt that nothing would ever come between them again. “If you need my services again, just say the word.”


End file.
